Драбблы
by Azune Wakana
Summary: Сборник драбблов по заявкам
1. РасиэльБельфегор Холод в замке

**Написано по заявке «Расиэль/Бельфегор. Холод в замке. Спать вместе, греясь».**

**Warning:** флафф и, наверное, AU

В замке всегда было холодно. Особенно сейчас, когда наступила зима. По коридорам гуляли шальные ветры, забравшиеся сквозь щели в кладке стен – за столько столетий камень в некоторых местах успел обкрошиться.

Маленький Бельфегор сжался в комочек, подтягивая одеяло как можно выше, плотнее в него кутаясь. Мальчик все никак не мог заснуть, постоянно прислушивался к звукам за дверью. Казалось, что кто-то крадется по коридору, но там был один лишь только сквозняк. Лунный свет, пробивающийся сквозь не плотно задернутые шторы, заставлял предметы в комнате отбрасывать на стены и пол причудливые тени.

Бел глянул на соседнюю кровать. Его брат тоже не спал. Расиэль все время ворочался, сбивая одеяло в ком. Ему тоже было холодно. Луна мешала ему спать. Ее луч на одеяле был почти осязаемым – казалось, что если коснешься его, то он будет ледяным.

На соседней кровати зашуршали простыни, потом послышались мягкие, еле слышные шаги.

- Нии-сан… - Тихий шепот.

Расиэль поднимает голову. Перед его кроватью стоит брат. Его глаза блестят из-под слегка отросшей челки.

- Мне холодно, - все так же шепчет Бел, комкая в кулачках край пижамной рубашки.

- Мне тоже, - отвечает Расиэль.

И тогда Бельфегор проскальзывает к брату под одеяло, крепко прижимается к нему, утыкаясь носом в его шею.

- Так будет теплее. – Бел умиротворенно улыбается и закрывает глаза.

Теперь они оба уснут, и ни холодный лунный свет, ни сквозняки, ни ветер за окном не помешают им.


	2. ФранМукуро Признание

**Написано по заявке «Мукуро/Фран. Одним вечером Мукуро понимает, что любит Франа. Фран ему не верит. Рокудо должен доказать, что любит по-настоящему».**

**Warning****:** ООС Франа. Автор - дурак, опять завалил вступление =_='

Когда затихает последнее слово, Фран удивленно смотрит на своего учителя. Только что он, пусть и завуалировано, в присущей ему манере, сообщил о своих чувствах юному иллюзионисту.

- Неужели вы решили так пошутить надо мной? – Парень уже прилично знает своего учителя и поэтому отказывается так просто верить.

Мукуро предусмотрел такой вариант развития событий и просто протягивает Франу руку:

- Пойдем.

- Куда? – Младший иллюзионист все еще недоверчиво смотрит на старшего.

- Я покажу тебе кое-что. – На губах Рокудо появляется его извечная улыбка, казалось бы, не отличающаяся от других, но все же какая-то не такая. Есть в ней что-то теплое, и Фран поддается, вкладывает руку в протянутую ладонь.

И окружающий мир начинает меняться: освещение становится ярче, дует легкий ветерок, окружающие стены перекрашиваются в более спокойные, светлые тона. Фран думает, что это иллюзия, но иероглиф в глазу учителя остается прежним. А обстановка тем временем уже поменялась и теперь напоминает полуоткрытую веранду в восточном стиле. Мукуро садится на разложенные на татами подушки, жестом приказывая ученику опуститься рядом. Парень подчиняется, ерзает на дзабутоне1 – сидеть на нем непривычно и неудобно.

- Где это мы? – интересуется Фран, найдя более или менее удобное положение.

- Шестой путь – путь богов, - объясняет учитель. В его руках появляется музыкальный инструмент, похожий на лютню (его названия Фран не знал, но на вид он был знаком). – Самый беспечный и красивый из всех миров.

В руках Рокудо, одетого в свою обычную одежду, японский инструмент выглядит диковато. Но подобное ощущение сразу же исчезает, когда иллюзионист начинает играть. Мелодия струн сливается со звуками содзу2 в саду и не понятно откуда взявшейся японской флейты. Создавшаяся музыка как будто обволакивает, проникает в душу, успокаивает. Под ее действием Фран закрывает глаза.

- Правда, здесь прекрасно? – Голос Мукуро, низкий, но мягкий, переплетается со звуками мелодии. Младший иллюзионист кивает на автомате.

До ушей парня доносится тихий смешок.

- Если бы ты мне действительно не верил, но не очутился бы здесь.

Фран резко открывает глаза, когда его лица мимолетно касаются прохладные пальцы, но учителя перед ним уже нет, а комната приобрела свои обычные очертания, лишь только слышатся отголоски той мелодии, которая говорит о том, что все произошедшее было наяву.

Дзабутон — японская плоская подушка для сидения.

Содзу — устройство, используемое в японских садах. Обычно изготавливаемое из бамбука, содзу состоит из вертикальных стоек и прикреплённого к ним пустотелого коромысла, в которое через находящуюся сверху трубку или жёлоб поступает вода. При наполнении коромысла, вес воды заставляет его опрокинуться, при этом вода выливается, а коромысло издаёт резкий звук, ударяясь о твёрдую поверхность снизу. Опорожнённое коромысло возвращается в исходное положение, снова наполняясь водой.


	3. ГокудераТсуна

**Написано по заявке «Гокудера/Тсуна. Учить плавать. Спасти утопающего Тсуну. Делать искусственное дыхание на глазах у одноклассниц».**

Тсуна сидел на бортике бассейна. Приближался еще один зачет по плаванью, а он так и не научился держаться на воде.

Сегодня было на удивление тихо, был слышен лишь плеск воды от несильного ветерка.

- Десятый! – Неожиданный оклик заставил Тсуну вздрогнуть и обернуться.

- А, Гокудера-кун, - приветливо улыбнулся Савада.

- Я вас везде искал! – Хаято подошел к все еще сидящему на бортике боссу. – Вы, наверно, решили потренироваться перед зачетом?

- Эээ… Да… - Тсунаеши опустил голову, медленно болтая ногами в воде.

- Что-то случилось, Десятый? – Гокудера присел рядом на корточки, озабоченно глядя на парня.

- Я до сих пор не умею плавать, - признался Савада, не отрывая взгляда от воды.

Глаза Хаято радостно загорелись.

- Давайте я вас научу? – поднявшись на ноги, воодушевленно предложил он.

Тсуна только покачал головой, продолжая водить ногами по воде:

- Не стоит Гокудера-кун. Это бесполезно.

- Ну хотя бы попробовать! – все с тем же энтузиазмом не отставал Хаято.

В конце концов у него все таки получилось уговорить Тсуну, и теперь будущий Десятый делал попытки проплыть хотя бы несколько шагов под тщательным надзором своей правой руки.

Савада не понял, когда все пошло не так. Просто в какой-то момент он просто не смог нащупать ногой дно. Парня тут же охватила паника, и Тсуна забарахтался в тщетных попытках не утонуть, но тут же наглотался воды. Лишние движения только отнимали силы. Единственное, что услышал Тсунаеши перед тем, как отключиться – испуганный вопль Хаято.

Очнулся он от прикосновения чего-то теплого к губам. Савада чуть приоткрыл глаза, но увиденное заставило широко их раскрыть. Парень дернулся с негромким вскриком.

- Простите меня, Десятый! – Отшатнувшийся от неожиданности Хаято тут же принялся извиняться в своей привычной манере.

- Гокудера-кун, прекрати! – Тсуна уселся на плитке бортика. – Лучше скажи, что случилось.

Сев по-нормальному, подрывник принялся сбивчиво говорить.

- Я так испугался, когда вы начали тонуть, что сразу бросился к вам! Вы так слабо дышали, поэтому мне пришлось сделать… - Парень запнулся, как-то смущенно отводя взгляд в сторону. – искусственное дыхание…

Осознав всю ситуацию, Тсуна моментально покраснел, неосознанно касаясь пальцами своих губ. Увидев подобную реакцию, Хаято принялся извиняться пуще прежнего.

- Извините меня, Десятый! – склонился он, чуть ли не стукаясь лбом об пол. – Я не хотел красть ваш первый поцелуй!

Савада ошарашено смотрел на свою самонареченную правую руку, а потом, будто выйдя из оцепенения, тут же принялся успокаивать подрывника.

- Не надо, Гокудера-кун! Все в порядке, - заверил он и, краснея еще сильнее, чуть тише добавил:

- Я не против того, что мой первый поцелуй будет с тобой…

Хаято тут же поднял голову, с искренним удивлением глядя на своего босса.

- Правда? – неверяще спросил он.

Тсуна кивнул.

- Десятый! Я так рад! – Гокудера тут же стиснул парня в объятьях.

Тот лишь обвил руками шею Хаято и первый потянулся за поцелуем, теперь уже самым настоящим.

**Плюс бонус в виде одноклассниц**

**.**


End file.
